Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo - Anglia
Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo Anglii (まわる地球ロンド イギリス版 Mawaru Chikyū Rondo Igirisu-ban) to alternatywny ending dla serii anime Hetalia: The Beautiful World. Opowiada o życiu i kulturze w Anglii. Zaśpiewał go Noriaki Sugiyama. Tekst piosenki (kanji) 「ロンドンっていうから張切ってきたら違った・・・ ってこれ内緒だからな！」 まわるまわる　手を取って　まわる地球ロンド ノリノリな音楽で　Shall we dance? スーツにシルクハット　エールで乾杯! まわるまわる地球で　Hello!ヘタリア ああ 食べたいぜ　カラマリフライ　シュリンプフライ　マッシュルームフライ ああ 飲めば分るさ 今日も絶好調! (やっぱりパブは最高だな!) まわるまわる 手を取って　輪になってロンド ナッツ食って エール飲んで　Sing a song! まわるぜ地球 俺たちのヘタリア まわるまわる 手を取って まわる地球ロンド 霧の都 ロンドンで Shall we dance? 優雅なTea timeピンチの時でもな まわるまわる地球で Hello!ヘタリア ああ 行きたいぜ Summer Holidays (Let's take off!) ああ 楽しみだぞ 世界一のゾウガメ まわるまわる 手を取って 輪になって地球ロンド 雨を超えて 虹も越えて Sing a song! まわるぜ地球 俺たちのヘタリア さあ行くぜ ユニコーンの背中にまたがって 新しい世界への 扉 いでよ! まわるまわる 手を取って まわる地球ロンド 煌めくステージで Shall we dance? 幸せの魔法 ひとふり ほあたっ まわるまわる地球で Hello!ヘタリア ああ 楽しいぜ ファンタスティックな世界へ Welcome! ああ 魔術部の仲間を紹介するぜ! (ルーマニア!...えと...以上...以上) まわるまわる 手を取って 輪になってロンド みんなで一緒に Sing a song! まわるぜ地球 俺たちのヘタリア Tekst piosenki (romaji) "Rondon tte iu kara harikitte kitara chigatta... Tte kore naisho dakara na!" Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Norinori na ongaku de Shall we dance? Sūtsu ni shirukuhatto ēru de kanpai! Mawaru mawaru chikyuude "Hello!" Hetalia Aaa tabetai ze karamari furai shurinpu furai masshurūmu furai Aaa nome ba wakaru sa kyou mo zekkouchou! (Yappari pabu wa saikōda na!) Mawaru mawaru te o totte wa ni natte rondo Nattsu kutte ēru nonde Sing a Song! Mawaru ze chikyuu oretachi no hetalia Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Kiri no miyako rondon de Shall we dance? Yuuga na Tea time pinchi no toki demo na Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de "Hello"! Hetalia Aaa iki tai ze Summer Holidays (Let's take off!) Aaa tanoshimi da zo sekaiichi no zougame Mawaru mawaru te o totte wa ni natte rondo Ame o koete niji mo koete Sing a song Mawaru ze chikyuu oretachi no hetalia Aaa iku ze yunikōn no senaka ni matagatte Atarashii sekai he no tobira ideyo! Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu rondo Kirameku sutēji de Shall we dance? Shiawase no mahō hito furi hoata! Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de "Hello"! Hetalia Aaa tanoshii ze fantasutikku sekai he Welcome! Aaa majutsu bu no nakama o shoukai suru ze! (Rūmania!... Eto... Ijō... Ijō) Mawaru mawaru te o totte wa ni natte rondo Minna de issho ni Sing a song! Mawaru ze chikyuu ore tachi no hetalia Tłumaczenie "Poczułem dziwną ekscytację, gdy usłyszałem, jak mówią o Londynie... Ale cśś! To sekret!" Kręćmy, kręćmy się ramię w ramię To kręcący się świat W rytm mojej rockowej muzyki, shall we dance? Nosząc garnitur i jedwabny kapelusz, wznieśmy toast z ale! Powiedz: "Hello~" do kręcącego się świata Hetalii! Ach~ Chciałbym zjeść Smażonego kalmara, smażone frytki I smażone grzyby Ach~ Jeśli rozumiesz Będę dziś w najlepszej formie! "Wszakże Pub jest najlepszy!" Kręćmy, kręćmy się ramię w ramię Zróbmy wielkie koło Jedząc orzechy i pijąc ale, Sing a Song! Kręć się, świecie! To nasza Hetalia! Kręćmy, kręćmy się ramię w ramię To kręcący się świat W mglistej stolicy - Londynie, shall we dance? Mając nawet odrobinę elegancki tea time Powiedz: "Hello!~" do kręcącego się świata Hetalii! Ach~ Chcę gdzieś iść na wakacje (Let's take off!) Ach~ Nie mogę doczekać się zobaczenia ogromnego żółwia! (To takie słodkie zwierzaki! Tak, naprawdę!) Kręćmy, kręćmy się ramię w ramię To kręcący się świat Przez deszcz i ponad tęczą, Sing a Song! Kręć się, świecie! To nasza Hetalia! Dalej, jedźmy! Na plecach jednorożca Wyjdźmy przez drzwi do nowego świata! Kręćmy, kręćmy się ramię w ramię To kręcący się świat Na błyszczącej scenie, shall we dance? Magia szczęścia za jednym rozmachem... ha, strike! Powiedz: "Hello~" do kręcącego się świata Hetalii! Ach~ Witajcie, zabawo i fantastyczny świecie Ach~ Przedstawię was mojemu koledze w czarnoksięstwie "Rumunia! Um...właściwie...to wszystko...to wszystko..." Kręćmy, kręćmy się ramię w ramię To kręcący się świat Wszyscy razem, Sing a Song! Kręć się, świecie! To nasza Hetalia! Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo Kategoria:Anglia